Payments for items and services are often completed using credit cards, debit cards, checks or cash. At the same time, most people carry some type of mobile handheld electronic device, such as a cellular phone, smart phone, mobile handheld wireless e-mail device, personal digital assistant, portable gaming devices, and so on. Most of these devices tend to have a wireless internet connection. A person may wish to make payments to merchants using these mobile devices. Likewise, a person may wish to transfer funds to other individuals using their mobile devices. Enhanced systems and methods of facilitating such transactions would be desirable.